songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Singer Competition 12
| return = | withdraw = | map year = ESCo12map | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = |director = Dan Manoliu|exproducer = Irina Radu}} The Eurovision Singer Competition 12 will be the 12th edition of the Eurovision Singer Competition. It will take place in tba, Romania, following Romanian's victory at the 11 contest in Helsinki with the song "No Question", written and performed by Raluka. This will be the firts time the contest takes place in Romania. Venue The contest is scheduled to take place in Romania, following the country's victory at the 11 edition with the song "No Question", performed by Raluka. The European Broadcasting Union (EBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Eurovision Singer Competition, Jon Ola Sand, issued the hosting invitation to Romania public broadcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) during the winner's press conference, and it is expected that a bidding phase in order to select the host city and venue will be carried out similarly to the previous contests. The dates for the contest are yet to be determined, although it is expected to be held in August 2017. Bidding Phase A Romanian Eurovision website reported on the day of the Eurovision Singer Competition 2017 final that TVR would accept the challenge of organising the 2017 edition in case of victory. The following day, after Raluka's victory, the broadcaster's director-general, Dan Manoliu, confirmed this intention and mentioned the Polyvalent Hall in Bucharest as a likely venue to host the contest. On 13 July 2017, RTV representatives met with the Eurovision Singer Competition Reference Group at the EBU headquarters in Dijon. During the meeting, TVR officials attended a workshop covering several topics related with hosting the Eurovision Singer Competition and learned from the hosting experience of the Finish broadcaster. They also had the opportunity to present their first plans to host the 2017 contest, including multiple proposals for host city and venue. The 15 July 2017, TVR annonced all bids Bucharest and Cluj-Napoca. The 17 July 2017, Cluj Napoca Polyvalent Hall is annonced the host venue. A concert on 31 October 2014 by English musician James Blunt, who sang from his album Moon Landing, had attendance of upwards of 6,000. Format Participation The 12 July 2017, Fourty's country have comfirm her participation. Semi Finals Final Other countries Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation have not yet been disclosed. Debut * : The country will debut because the contest is very famous. * : İTV annonced the 11 July 2017 the debut of the country, due to interest. Possible Debuting: * : SNRT have annonced a debut is possible for the 12th edition. * : JRTV have annonced a debut is possible for the 12th edition. Return: * : The country would return after one edition break. * : UA:PC annnonced the return of the country the 10 July 2017. The country is very happy to return Withdrawn: * : BHRT annonced the 11 July 2017,that Bosnia and Herzegovina would not participate in the contest due to their inability to secure stable funding and sponsorship for participation.BHRT was also suffering from financial difficulties due to insufficient legislation that would ensure its continued operation. * : On 12 July 2017, Serbian broadcaster Radio Television of Serbia(RTS) announced that it would withdraw from the 11th contest due to financial difficulties and a lack of available sponsorship for a potential Serbian entry. * : Jednotka (Channel 1) annonced the 08 July 2017 the withdrawn of the country due to the bad place of the country and economic difficulties. Other: Last Active ESCo Member: : * : No would Return. Associate Members: * : Annonce no would debut. * : Annonce no would debut. * : * : Annonce no would debut. * : * : Annonce no would debut. Not Associate Members: * : Annonce no would debut.